


Encore

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Peggy & Dottie are showgirls for a night performance and share some love backstage.





	Encore

Backstage, Dottie sat in front of a large, dressing room mirror, examining the red lipstick marks all over her face. “You’ve been a bad girl, Peggy,” she smirked, plucking a tissue out from the box and started wiping the left side of her jawline. 

“I take offense to that,” Peggy replied wryly, clopping over in a pair of strapped velvet heels. For her tonight’s performance, she wore a royal blue lace corset with sequins and a feathered headpiece. Standing beside Dottie, she stared at themselves in the mirror. “Those kisses are special and genuine.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Dottie challenged, blue eyes flashing with mischief. She giggled as she balled up the tissue and tossed it toward Peggy’s face. As she got up from her chair, she instantly crashed backwards into the vanity table with Peggy twisting her arms behind her back. 

“I’m a lot stronger than I look,” Peggy growled.

Dottie leaned over and kissed her, nibbling her bottom lip with her teeth. “Bring out more of your rough side,” she murmured, both of their corset-clad breasts pressing up together; panting heavily.

The crowded audience outside the stage kept clapping for the girls to come do another song. Another musical number.

That’s exactly what they did.


End file.
